Rain
by Rytex
Summary: Paya hated rain. It always meant she had to do extra chores, and her time was precious. But today, the rain also brought him with it. If the rain brought him every time it came, she could certainly stand a few more days of it. Link x Paya. Oneshot. K-Plus for some violence.


_**Rain**_

 _I'm back, bitches! And hopefully my five years off-site have paid off with my writing quality._

 _No disclaimer. I don't own Zelda, and everyone knows that. I don't know why people still put this here. Everyone knows you don't own whatever franchise you're writing about. If you did, you could just make your fanfic ideas canon and save yourself the trouble._

 _No, wait, don't do that. George Lucas tried that and they're called the Prequels._

 _Anyway, I've stolen enough of your time. On with the show!_

* * *

Paya hated rainy days.

She hated alot of things. She hated Cado's cuccos being loose, she hated the beetles and lizards creeping into the house, she hated it when Grandmother casually revealed her innermost secrets, and she _definitely_ hated it when people read her diary without her permission.

But she absolutely, definitely, without a doubt, more than anything else she could think of, _hated_ rainy days.

People tracked mud into the sacred house, the statues got extra dirty (ironically), the cuccos ran underneath the sacred house in search of shelter, and every lizard and beetle imaginable always seemed to find its way inside.

Paya didn't hate the beetles and lizards. She just hated what they left behind. It meant even more cleaning on top of her already-packed schedule.

Of course, she would never tell anyone that. Not Grandmother, not Lasli, not Mellie, and CERTAINLY not _him_.

It would ruin his perception of her. His perception that she had carefully worked to craft, of her as a sweet, quiet, confident, content young Sheikah woman. It had taken her many Blood Moons to improve her image in his eyes, considering her… less-than-desired first impression.

Of course, then Grandmother had to ruin it.

"IT'S SMACK IN THE MIDDLE OF HER LEFT BUTT CHEEK!" she had oh-so-callously shouted when _he_ asked.

Paya remembered screaming at her Grandmother for hours when Master Link went back off on his adventures, all while her beloved Grandmother just cackled back at her.

Paya shook her head out of her thoughts as she resumed cleaning the statues outside the sacred house. The rain had stopped, but only a few minutes ago, meaning she had to restart her cleaning And these thoughts weren't helping. She needed to finish by sundown, lest she have to go yet another sleepless night.

The third in a row, even.

 _Maybe I should see if I can take a day to travel to Hateno Village and see a doctor…_ she thought as she worked an extra-stubborn bit of dirt off of the second statue from the left. _Or maybe I can travel to the Gerudo Town! It's so far, but they have one of the greatest spa experiences a girl could ever have!_

Or so she had heard. She hadn't met any women who had ever been to Gerudo Town. Just a passing rumor from some of the travelers, like that Rito musician Kass.

Yes, a day, or even a week of relaxation seemed perfect! They would certainly help to get her mind off of… things. The only problem was, who would take up her duties while she was gone?

The sound of horse hooves caught her ear, and she turned around in time to see two horses trot down the hill into the central clearing. Both horses were instantly recognizable. First was Zelda's white horse. It snorted and shook its golden mane as it slowed to a stop in front of the sacred house, and Zelda herself jumped off and stretched.

But the second one, as always, made the icy dagger of imminent embarrassment stab her insides.

The chestnut mare let out a whinny as her owner stepped off, shaking her own white mane and looking around with her chocolate eyes while she waited for her master to mount her again.

And said master, as always, made her heart skip at least twelve beats.

Clothed in a green tunic and shorts the like of which she had never seen fit anyone else more, Master Link pulled off his conical cap to run a hand through his flowing blonde hair as he yawned.

"Could you go and reserve our beds for the evening?" Zelda asked him as he put the hat back on his head.

Link nodded. Zelda smiled sweetly at him in a way that made Paya's heart gain at least twenty pounds and fall right into her shoes, and practically jumped up the stairs into the sacred house.

"P-please don't forget to wipe-" Paya blurted out, just as Zelda tracked her muddy shoes inside and shut the door behind her. "...your boots," Paya finished, only adding to the disappointment of the day. She knew Zelda didn't mean it, that it was just a moment of carelessness, but it still meant extra cleaning.

"Heya Paya!" came a sudden, happy voice from right behind her, almost making her jump out of her skin.

"M-Master Link!" she said, spinning around and taking several steps back in reflex, before falling right onto her butt.

Oh no, she had just made a complete and utter fool of herself, and right in front of him! What was she going to do now? Surely he must think of her far less. What kind of girl couldn't stand on her own two feet without falling over?

Blinking back tears and trying to hide her red face from him, she tried to get back to her feet, only for the slick grass to give out under her and send her falling again.

This was now a total disaster.

But to her surprise, she didn't hear any laughing. Instead, as she pushed herself onto her knees, she looked up to see a hand enter her field of view, and the owner of that hand was looking down at her with concern.

"You okay?" Link asked, tilting his head.

"I'm f-f-fine," Paya lied as she gratefully took his hand, relishing the brief touch of his skin upon hers as he helped pull her to her feet.

"I forgot, you don't like it when I sneak up on you like that. Sorry," he added sincerely, looking very much like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"M-Master Link, you shouldn't be sorry!" she protested, brushing some of the dirt and mud off of her white robe as an excuse not to look him in the eye. "I was the one who fell, I'm the one who should apologize!"

Paya saw him start somewhat, as though he were holding back a giggle.

"What for?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I shouldn't be so undignified around the Hero of the Wild," she said, _finally_ managing to get a sentence out without a nervous stutter. "You slew the Calamity Ganon. You are the Great Hero of the Wild, and here I am, falling over at a simple 'Hello…'"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it," he said, striding forward and laying a hand on her shoulder. "Moments of clumsiness happen to all of us. I ought to tell you about the time I tried to kick open a chest with bare feet."

"Y-you're really close to me, M-Master Link," Paya tensed at his touch.

"Oh! Sorry!" he quickly yanked his hand back. "Forgot, you like your space."

"Y-you forget a lot of things," Paya observed.

Link let out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, Zel says that's a side-effect of that time in the Shrine of Resurrection. Memory's going to be weird for a few years, but it will all settle out eventually."

" _Zel_ ," she thought sadly. _He has a nickname for her…_

"Anyway, he said, stretching, "I've got to reserve that room for Zelda. She gets the extra-fluffy bed tonight, but next town, I get it. I don't blame her wanting it tonight, though, considering we've been on the road nonstop for the last few days, but the inn only has one, so I'll take the normal one tonight."

"A-and I have to finish cleaning the statues," she said quietly, heading back over to her marks.

"I guess I'll talk to you some more tonight over dinner, right?" he asked, already walking over toward the inns and leading Epona and Zelda's horse toward the mini-stable outside.

"Y-you're asking me to dinner?" Paya asked, feeling as though lightning had struck her.

Link gave her a strange look.

"Err… dinner tonight with you, me, Zelda, and Impa?" he said.

"O-oh," Paya felt herself deflate. Of course that's what he meant.

"Anyway, I'll let you get back to your cleaning. And I've just realized, I have to find some ingredients!" he exclaimed, a broad grin stretching across his face.

Truly Grandmother was right. The key to a man's heart was through his stomach.

"See you tonight, Pay," he said, before dashing into the inn, paying for their beds, and dashing out and up the hill toward the Great Fairy's Fountain.

As she watched him go, Paya felt a smile creep onto her face. _He called me "Pay…"_ Whenever Link was happy, it made her happy. And nothing made Link happier than food, it seemed. Not even Zelda.

And also, not even her.

* * *

Dinner had been nothing short of excellent. As always, Link had crafted a spectacular meal. Paya wondered what the cooking process was, since she had seen Link come back carrying a big hearty radish, some raw gourmet meat, rock salt, a Hylian shroom, and a Hylian herb, but whatever it was, it was amazing. The perfect blend of salted meat and vegetable that made her taste buds sing to the Goddess above!

And that wasn't even counting the dessert. Paya didn't think she'd ever have another fruit cake that good in her entire life.

Zelda in particular seemed pleased to see it. Maybe it was a personal favorite?

Regardless, it had made her laugh to see Link almost slurp down his share (and almost all of his second and third helpings too), and practically smash his face into his slice of cake. Zelda had looked on with some amusement as well, but otherwise didn't do anything.

The memory made Paya smile as she relaxed in her bed. It was night, she had finally finished her chores, and maybe tonight she could get some sleep.

Link being here certainly put her mind at ease. Ever since that incident where the Yiga clan bladesman had stolen the Sheikah Family Heirloom, she had always felt nervous at night. Said nervousness only increased after Link defeated Ganon, as the monsters stopped being organized and just devolved into rabble.

More than once, Cado and Dorian had been called upon to chase off a band of wandering bokoblins that had gotten a bit too close, or a moblin or two that had been sighted near the Tal'oh Naeg shrine.

Ganon may have been defeated, but his monsters still roamed the lands. To what end? No one knew, not even Link or Zelda.

There were even reports that some of Calamity Ganon's essence, the essence that plagued such regions as the Akkala Keep, hadn't fully been cleansed from Hyrule. Even Hyrule Castle wasn't fully safe for living yet.

Maybe that's what Link and Zelda were traveling around for…?

None of these thoughts were helping her sleep. They were only adding to her sleepless misery.

With a groan, she stepped out of bed again. Maybe some night air would help.

Whenever Paya had nights of insomnia where she was trying to get some sleep, she would often climb on top of the sacred house and just sit there for a while, breathing in the cool night air. It was very soothing, and it made sleep come easier.

Though she had been chastised by Grandmother more than once for being found sleeping on the roof

Silent as the night, she quietly slipped out the front door as Grandmother slept on her usual seat, snuck around to the back, and climbed on up to the thatched roof.

To her surprise, someone else was already sitting there, in her spot no less.

She had seen Link wearing the Sheikah outfit he had purchased from right here in Kakariko Village many times, so it was easy to recognize him sitting there, looking up at the white moon as it rose above the landscape.

She let out a quiet gasp as she saw him. She hadn't expected him to be up here. Surely he had to have been sleeping in the hotel!

He had heard, and he glanced around to see her hanging there. At the sight of her, his contemplative expression brightened, and he scrambled over to help her onto the roof.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a rough night," he observed, offering a hand to help her clamber onto the support beam of the roof, which she took.

"You know me," she sighed as she pulled herself up. "Even after the heirloom was taken, I still don't have much time for sleep."

"I call bull," Link replied, sitting down back in his same spot. "You have plenty of time to sleep. You just like to write in your diary."

"O-only when I'm not asleep," she defended. "Which is a lot…" she added quietly.

Link snorted. "Pay, if you think _you_ have an insomnia problem, I was asleep for a hundred years, and woke up with no memory. Now it's hard to go to sleep, because I get the strange feeling like I'm gonna sink into another hundred-year sleep and forget everyone and everything I know."

She felt awful for him. And about herself. Here she was, not able to sleep because of her thoughts, while he couldn't sleep because of an understandable link to a past experience.

"In case you've ever wondered," he continued, getting more quiet, "it's not pleasant. To wake up, no memories of who you are or who you used to be, everyone you've ever met is old and unrecognizable, and even relationships you'd had in the past meaning nothing to you now…"

He fell silent, staring down at the Goddess statue.

Paya reached out a hand, quivering with both fear and excitement, and placed it atop his as it rested on the beam.

"It's okay M-Master Link," she said, silently praying her voice didn't show as much of the nervousness that she felt. "We are all here for you. Grandmother, Zelda, me…"

Link smiled wanly. "You're too kind, Pay," he whispered, letting her keep her hand where it was.

"Did… did you love Zelda? One hundred years ago?" she asked, almost just as quietly.

For a long moment, Link said nothing, and Paya feared she had said too much, but then he jerked his head downward in a tense nod.

"I did," he croaked.

There was that sinking feeling again.

"But now I don't."

...which suddenly stopped halfway down.

Link sighed and shifted around to lay on his back on the beam, ending the contact between them. "My dad once served as Zelda's mom's Royal Bodyguard, and he also loved her. But she could never return his feelings, and ended up marrying King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule." He let out another sigh. "That was the old Royal Rule. Royals had to marry royals. Back then, we both knew we loved each other, but we could never act on it."

He closed his eyes.

"But now…"

Paya said nothing. If she said something, she might spoil it, and she would always be there to shoulder Link's burden whenever she could.

"Now, I'm not the same person as I was. I mean," he waved a hand around while he tried to articulate his thought, "I'm a lot the same. Some old journals in Hyrule Castle talk about what I was like, how much I used to and still enjoy eating, combat, and so on. But a lot of the other things are just… not there."

He interlaced his fingers and rested his hands on his ribs.

"Even me and Zelda are different. Before, I have no doubt we loved each other. But I woke up a changed man, and became someone different."

What was perhaps most startling was that he seemed conversational about it. There was no sadness; there was only a quiet dispassionate statement.

"I experienced different things. I met new people. I became someone very different than I was, but I was still the same. And, over the course of our travels, I just… realized it one day."

He opened his eyes and shifted his head back to meet her gaze.

"I just didn't love her the same way. I didn't feel the same way I had all that time ago. I still love her to death, but almost like she's my sister."

He smiled humorlessly. "She didn't take it well at first. She spent a century waiting for me, only to find that I had changed. But she's accepted it now. And frankly, I think it's brought us even closer in a strange way."

Paya said nothing.

"Even if we had ended up together, it probably would have been hell for both of us," Link continued, looking away. "Whether she realizes it or not, she still sees me as a reminder of her failure to protect Hyrule. She sees all the devastation the Calamity Ganon wrought, sees all the lives lost, sees me a changed man, and deep down, it still pains her that she failed a hundred years ago. I honestly think it's for the best that it isn't us."

His humorless smile returned.

"And I think deep down, she knows it, too. I guess that's why she accepted it so quickly."

He fell silent, but Paya was content to let it carry on. She could hear the restless crickets chirping, the steady crashing of the waterfalls behind them, and all was peaceful.

"Well, that's a nice load off my chest," he said, swinging around and sitting up, seeming far brighter than he had been moments ago. "I might be able to sleep a lot better now. Guess I just needed someone to tell, eh?" he smiled warmly at Paya.

Paya met his gaze nervously, but then smiled and dipped her head. "O-of course, Master Link. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll always be here."

Link's warm smile grew. "Thanks, Paya. You're a great friend."

"Th-thank-you, M-Master Link," Paya could have sworn she felt her heart grow three sizes that day.

Link let out another bark of laughter. "Pay, please, just call me Link."

After a moment of panic, thinking she had done something wrong, she calmed herself and dipped her head.

"I-if you say so M-Mast- I mean, Link."

He grinned at her, then gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for listening. I'll see you in the morning, yeah?"

"Y-yes," she said, her voice slightly shriller than she intended. This could not be happening. _He_ was hugging her!

"G'night, Pay," Link said, letting go and sliding off of the sacred house's roof and heading back toward the inn.

Paya watched him go for several seconds, feeling herself slowly untense.

He… had hugged her. He had asked her to just call him Link. He had called her "Pay" instead of Paya, like he did for Zelda. He had shared some of his deepest thoughts and secrets with her.

She almost melted right there, thinking of that, but she retained enough sense of mind to head back to her bed to do so.

It was her best night of sleep in months.

* * *

Rain fell again on the village two years later.

Paya was thankful for it. All her life, Grandmother had told her "Be strong," and all her life, and here she was, with no clue what to do.

But now Grandmother wasn't here. No, she was peacefully lying in the simple wooden casket, dressed in the finest ceremonial robes, a ghost of a smile on her still face.

Paya was thankful for the rain because it helped to hide her tears.

All around the center of the village were the many Sheikah and honored guests, paying their departed elder her final dues.

Paya was grateful to Hylia above that Grandmother had gone peacefully. The great woman _had_ been over a hundred years old, and she had suffered through all one-hundred years of the Calamity Ganon's reign of terror, and there had been many more gruesome ways for her to have died, but instead, Grandmother survived until a full three years after Link had placed the final arrow into Calamity Ganon, freeing Zelda and vanquishing the beast, and she had lived to see Hyrule rebuilding since.

Tarrey Town flourished, Lurelin Village developed into a full port town, the Rito Village had expanded into the surrounding countryside, Riju had made Gerudo Town open to _voe_ , Zora's Domain had become much more open to Hylians, and Goron City had become easier for regular Hylians to reach without heat-resistant clothing.

Even Castle Town had started to rebuild, finally becoming a safe center haven for all of the displaced and wandering Hylians. It was still a long way off, but it was there.

And Grandmother had seen all of it, instead of passing during the years of the Great Calamity.

Everyone around them looked saddened. Great Aunt Purah looked as though she were barely holding it all together where she stood as Robbie kept her company. Zelda was working her magic to bloom flowers around her casket as a means of distracting herself. Link had told her about Zelda losing her mother, and wondered if she had to be feeling the same.

Plikango, meanwhile, was busy painting a final portrait to hang in the sacred house alongside the portraits of their other departed elders.

Link himself was standing next to her, wearing a dark set of Hylian robes, with his fingers interlaced and held right in front of his mouth.

He didn't look sad. He just looked stunned, as though he didn't know how to react. He had told her about losing both of his parents, and now he had probably lost the closest thing to a mother figure he'd had since he woke up from his hundred-year sleep.

The funeral was short, but lovely. Purah, Link, Zelda, and even Paya herself all said things about her, but before long, it was time to say goodbye.

Once everyone had finished saying their piece, Zelda looked over at Link and nodded. Link nodded back and turned to run up the hill toward the Tal'oh Naeh shrine, and once he had a good vantage point, he shot a fire arrow that perfectly struck the casket, setting it aflame.

The winds sent by the Goddess would scatter the ashes when it was all said and done.

The fellowship thereafter, the celebration of Grandmother's life, was one of the largest parties Paya had ever seen.

Everyone was drinking to Grandmother's memory, dancing, and partying like there was no tomorrow. Jaunty music played in the background, courtesy of Kass the Rito and his accordion, and everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves despite the occasion.

Everyone, that is, except Paya.

She ran her thumb along the inside of her mug that was filled to the brim with ale, just not feeling all that thirsty.

Feeling as though she never wanted to drink again…

The celebration was going outside, but she sat in the sacred house, up at her bed, just staring blankly down at her diary and running her thumb in circles .

What was she going to do now? Her mother and father were gone, killed by the Yiga clan, and now Grandmother was gone.

 _Be strong,_ she had said. But how could she? She was never strong. She wasn't strong enough to keep the heirloom from being stolen, she wasn't strong enough to even venture away from the village…

She wasn't going to be the next elder, that much was certain, but she performed all of the rituals. She would be the one to pick the next elder. How could she know she was making the right choice?

A knock at the frame of her door startled her, but it was only Link.

He still had that stunned, clueless expression on his face, but now he was staring at her, and for the first time, she could see he was barely holding it in.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked in a low voice.

Paya felt herself rise to her feet and approach him, feeling her lip quivering.

"N-no," she admitted, before the dam broke. She didn't know how, but she found herself burying her face in Link's cloak and sobbing her eyes out.

"I m-miss her so much, Link…" she sobbed.

"I do too, Pay," he whispered back as he kept his composure, though it sounded like he was a mere hair away from losing it. "I do too."

* * *

"That everything?"

"That's everything."

Paya watched from her usual spot on the beam atop the sacred house as Link and the arrow lady finished up their business and Link started turning Epona around to return to Hateno Village.

It was six months after Grandmother's passing. Paya had truly and fully recovered, though her heart still ached when she thought of her. She only guessed time would heal that wound.

It always did make her feel happier whenever Link came to Kakariko, but it made the day even better when it was just him, which seemed to be happening a lot more frequently.

She guessed it had something to do with finally making use of that house he apparently owned out in Hateno Village. If Zelda was right, he had actually bought it during his adventures before fighting the Calamity Ganon.

She suppressed a chuckle. Link was always notorious for procrastinating. Even when it was the fate of Hyrule, he just _had_ to make sure he had his house in order.

But speaking of houses, the sacred house still didn't feel the same now that Grandmother was gone. No longer did she have to do many chores, other than keeping her own house clean, but there was just so much time and she didn't know what to do at first.

She had settled on getting Dorian and Cado to teach her the Sheikah Arts of Shadow, since her time spent cleaning had left little time to learn the ways of her people, especially in a world where the monsters had become unpredictable and the Yiga clan had gotten downright murderous.

Apparently Link had killed their master Kohga, and their new leader, his daughter, was ruthless in her desire to see her vengeance. The village hadn't seen an attack since the heirloom was stolen, but Paya felt she needed to be prepared.

She was already making fast progress, and she definitely felt competent enough to defend herself in any given situation involving the Yiga, but she recognized she still had a long way to go.

Suddenly, her vision vanished.

"Guess who?"

Paya shrieked and flailed around, accidentally smacking her assailant and sending them both tumbling backwards off the roof, landing in the pool behind the sacred house.

As soon as they surfaced, she saw that it was only Link, and he was guffawing harder than she'd ever seen him before.

She frowned. "That wasn't funny!" she exclaimed, before splashing him. "I could have seriously hurt you!"

"Oh come on, Pay, that was great and you know it!" said Link, before he was surrounded by a flash of light, which faded to reveal a blue set of armor she recognized as being made by the Zora.

And suddenly, with a quick spin, he shot a torrent of water at her, causing her to shriek even louder as it soaked her to the core.

Dorian and Cado, up until now sparring in front of the Goddess statue, simply watched the scene with no shortage of amusement, which only added to her embarrassment.

"Never change, Pay," Link chortled as he ceased his barrage and led her to shore. "Just thought I'd get a good round of messing with you in before I have to head back to Hateno."

"You're terrible, you know that?" she said as she squeezed the water out of her white hair. "You enjoy doing this to me way too much."

"Because you keep making it fun to," Link said, moving around her to help put her hair back up in its top bun. "Man, I remember the first time we met, and you shrieked 'A MAN!?' Good times, Pay."

She crossed her arms and pouted, something that only seemed to entertain Link even more.

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?"

ERROR. DOES NOT COMPUTE.

"Y-you think I'm c-cute when I'm angry, M-Master Link?"

Link spun her around at that, which was awful because it meant she couldn't hide her burning face, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Paya, what did I tell you about calling me that?" he asked sternly.

Paya felt the icy dagger that always came when she did something wrong stab its way into her again. "N-not to?"

Link nodded. "Uh-huh. So please, as a favor to me, _stop calling me Master Link_."

Even though she had every intention of living up to her repeated promises not to do that, she still had to wonder why.

"Why not?" she asked meekly, hoping not to actually make him angry. He had never been angry with her before, but she didn't want to risk this being the first time.

"Because everyone calls me something like that these days," he took his hands off her shoulders and scowled. "I'm the Hero of the Wild, who vanquished the Calamity Ganon, so I simply _must_ be referred to with honorifics, or so everyone else thinks," he removed his cap to run a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't need you doing it too."

"W-why me? What makes me so special?" she asked nervously.

At this, Link seemed to just stop and look away, toward the Goddess statue. Must not have had an answer he wanted to share, which was alright. Paya still had things she didn't want him to know about either.

Which was hard, considering he had an annoying habit of reading her diary when she wasn't around. It had originally caused her to scream at him about invasion of privacy,

Still, she had learned to live with it. Link always seemed very respectful of her feelings for him. He never used them against her, and he always seemed to be mindful of what he said to avoid hurting her.

After a moment spent staring, Link just turned back around and kissed her on the forehead,, right on the Sheikah Eye she had tattooed there, leaving her standing there feeling thunderstruck.

"Thanks for being here, Pay," he said, before he jogged back to Epona, giving her one last smile as he went.

Even as he and Epona rode off, dragging the cart of goods for Hateno Village behind them, Paya just stared after him, touching the spot on her head and feeling nothing but disbelief course through her.

Did that mean he returned her feelings? Time would tell, but for now, she was content merely being a great friend. If being great friends meant more moments like that, she could definitely tolerate that.

* * *

It had started like any other typical day. She had swept out the sacred house, complained about the rain, the statues were cleaned, she complained about the rain, she had done her training with Cado and Dorian, she had complained about the rain, and now she could eagerly wait for Link to ride into town today.

And she had also complained about the rain.

His visits had gotten a lot more frequent lately, ever since that day a year ago in which he had kissed her head, and he always came back with some sort of story.

There was a story about how a Hinox had somehow gotten itself stuck in the Zora Eastern Reservoir and they had to get it out of there. There was the time Great Aunt Purah had accidentally managed to put out the Eternal Flame, and they'd had to trek to Akkala just to reignite it. There was even one story about the Rito and a game they had invented called "quidditch" or something.

He was journeying back from Gerudo Town this time, so she could only wonder what it could be.

What she did not expect, however, was for shouts to come from the gate guards. That was never a good sign. Maybe a group of monsters had been sighted nearby.

With a shrug went back to cleaning the Goddess statue. This would get sorted out soon, whatever it was.

The thundering sounds of horses' hooves got her attention again, however. Especially considering they came to a stop right behind her.

Turning around, she found herself staring straight at Zelda's horse and Epona. Both horses were riderless, and left in the seat of each of their saddles was a knife stuck through some parchment.

She felt her blood go cold. What had happened to them?

Other denizens of the village came to see what all the fuss was about, but they too looked surprised at the appearance of both horses.

"Let me through!" shouted Dorian, pushing his way past the small crowd that had gathered and running up to Epona. After making sure the knife wasn't stuck in her back, he yanked it out of the saddle and picked up the parchment. When he saw it had nothing on one side, he turned it over, and instantly, his eyes widened.

Paya felt her blood go even colder. This was _definitely_ not good.

"Link and Zelda have been captured by the Yiga clan," Dorian announced to the townspeople.

Paya's mouth fell open. _Her_ Link? Captured by those… those… traitors!? The same traitors that had stolen the heirloom and killed her mother and father!?

"What should we do?" asked one of the women.

"They're all the way in the desert! We'll never reach them in time!" someone else said.

Dorian just stared at the parchment, which Paya could now see only had the Sheikah eye painted on it, but from where the knife hole was, it was obvious it was meant to be the inverted Eye of the Yiga.

"The Royal Family may be no more," Dorian said for all to hear, "but the protection of Zelda is still our responsibility. I will be going to the Yiga clan hideout. Anyone who wishes to join me may do so. The more people we have, the better chance we have at rescuing Link and Zelda from their clutches."

Paya needed no other motivation.

"I will go!" she exclaimed, stepping forward.

Dorian regarded her for a brief moment, and Paya was afraid he would say no, but he nodded approvingly at her.

Cado also stepped forward, but beyond that, no one else volunteered to go. Not that they didn't want to, but considering Paya, Dorian, and Cado were the only three people young enough and competent enough in the Sheikah Arts of Shadow, and because the more people there were, the greater the likelihood that their sneak attack would fail, they left it to them.

Mellie promised to get word out to the newly-reformed Hyrule Guards, since they may be able to do something, Lasli was already riding for Akkala to get word to Robbie, and other denizens promised to lend their support as well.

Everything was set, and they wasted no time carrying. That very hour, the three of them rode Zelda's horse and Epona out to the Dueling Peaks stable, where they rented a third horse, and no sooner than they had each gotten their steeds, were they off.

As Paya had gotten well-acquainted with Epona over the years, she was the one who rode her. Epona simply refused to get tired or give in. Their ride lasted all through the night and into the next day without stops before they even started venturing around the Great Plateau and toward the Gerudo Canyon.

It was at that point, when they arrived at Outskirt Stable, that Cado and Dorian had no choice but to stop. Zelda's horse and the rented one were exhausted and needed to rest lest they destroy themselves and slow down the trek even more.

Epona, however, refused to allow herself to be boarded for the night, instead, shying away toward the road.

"She doesn't want to stop," Paya realized. "She wants to do everything she can to rescue Link."

"Then go," Dorian said. "Get as far as she can carry you. To Gerudo Town, if you can, but I recommend going as far as the Gerudo Canyon stable. There, you can venture into the desert with a sand seal, and Epona can have herself a much-needed rest, since she cannot go further."

Epona was clearly tired, but that was all she needed to hear. With a whinny, she shot off again, straight across the bridges and into the canyon. As quickly as her hooves could carry her to save her beloved master, Paya couldn't help but try to look out for Link's steed. Multiple times, Paya'd had to force her to slow down, lest she risk hurting herself and delaying them even longer.

Night of the second day was falling when she finally arrived at the stable. Epona whinnied and bucked and did everything she could to remain unboarded and continue.

"Epona, please," Paya pleaded with her, taking the horse's head in her hands and placing her head against her muzzle. "I have to go on without you from here. You wouldn't be as fast as a sand seal in the desert, and we need all the time we can get."

The mare wouldn't listen, continuing to screech and try to pull free.

"Sounds like you could use some assistance," someone said, and Paya turned to see the Rito musician Kass standing there, according strapped to his hands like always. Kass inclined his blue head to her. "I happen to know an ancient song that seems to do wonders for Epona's mood. If I may, why is a pretty Sheikah lady such as yourself venturing this far out, and riding a horse we both know isn't yours?"

"Epona belongs to Link," Paya replied, "but she came riding into Kakariko Village two days ago with a message from the Yiga clan."

Kass, who had seemed suspicious before scowled. "The Yiga clan? What did it say?"

"It was just a bit of parchment with their emblem on it, but Link and Zelda weren't with their steeds," their faces flashed through her mind as she looked away. "We believe the Yiga clan have captured them, and I am on my way to rescue both of them."

"Just you?" Kass asked, surprised. "I do not doubt your ability, lass, but one Sheikah against the entire Yiga clan?"

"It isn't just me," answered Paya, impatient to get on with it. Epona was still very antsy and she needed to be calmed before Paya could continue. "Two other Sheikah are on their way, but they had to swap horses at Outskirt stable, but Epona refused to let herself be boarded for the night, so we continued to here. They should be a couple hours behind me, though."

Kass looked out into the desert. "I see. I consider Link to be a friend. He helped me figure out the riddles behind the ancient songs I learned as a chick some time ago, after all. And I have had the pleasure of getting to know Zelda as well over the years. If the Yiga clan has captured them, you have my word that I will do everything in my power to help. Have you any rupees?"

"I… no, I left them at home," Paya admitted. How could she be so stupid? Rupees were necessary in all circumstances!

"Then let me buy you a map of the desert, rent a sand seal, and send you on your way," he said, adjusting his fingers onto certain buttons on his accordion. "I will lull Epona to sleep for you first, and after you are on your way, I will do my best to scout out Karusa Valley. If they truly have captured both of them, you can bet their hideout will be on high alert, but fortunately," he grinned, "there are other ways to sneak in."

* * *

The map Kass had bought for her featured not just the Gerudo desert, but also the highlands as well, and he marked a special spot on her map near the far west, in a little canyon that joined the wastes and highlands as the place where Link and Zelda were likely to be held.

"If I may advise," he had said, before flying off, "the best way in is from the highlands. Their sanctum is only a single room in from the pit."

And with that, he was off, flying away and turning westward. Epona had finally allowed herself to be boarded after Kass had played some sort of song, and Paya had left a message for Dorian and Cado to alert them of her plan.

Now she found herself in the Gerudo Highlands, standing near a snowy slope that led down to a drop-off, beyond which she could just see the pit Kass had referred to.

"Goddess Hylia, protect me and them," she whispered, as she took off her outer robe and let down her hair, before tying it behind her in a ponytail. Her outer robe was too bulky, and though it protected her from this cold, she wasn't going to be in it much longer. Her inner layer was the standard Sheikah armor set, modified for a female.

Reaching down to her neck, she pulled the mask up, sliding her ponytail through a gap in the back as she pulled part of it over her head, leaving only her eyes exposed, and did one last check and adjustment of her armor. Everything was ready, and it was night time.

It didn't take long for her to bury her clothing in a place she could easily find it again, one final act of preparation as she reviewed her training in her mind.

She shivered. Whether it was from the cold or from the anticipation, she didn't know or care.

She _had_ to succeed today. Zelda and Link were counting on her. _She_ had _to!_

and with that, she was off, silently dashing down the hill toward the drop-off. Beyond it, the pit grew larger and larger as it got closer, and just as Kass had said, the Yiga decorations came into view.

Speaking of Kass, she could see the Rito circling the area high above her. Kass had to have seen her coming, because he banked and began to fly a bit further away, possibly to get a good vantage point, or to search for the two Sheikah who had to be riding that way that very moment.

The climb down upon reaching the drop-off was swift, and she was soon dashing again.

As she got even closer to the pit, she could see that, to her horror, there were two figures tied to large wooden posts down in the valley.

Upon realizing this, she redoubled her efforts. But why were there no Yiga in the area? Surely if they were as protective of their prisoners as they had to be, there would be sentries at the very least.

If they were just going to let her in, so be it.

As she got closer, it became apparent that the figures were, as expected, Link and Zelda. Both of them were tied to their posts, which were stuck in the ground at the very edge of the pit, and both appeared to be unconscious.

"I'm coming, Link! I'm coming!" Paya repeated to herself as she dashed up to them.

Link was unconscious, as it had appeared, as was Zelda. Both of them were secured with several ropes, but were slack in their binds and sleeping soundly.

"Wake up, Link! Wake up! They could be here any second!" she whispered into his pointed ear as she started to try and undo the binds.

Link groaned softly in his sleep, but otherwise did nothing.

"Curse your heavy slumber," Paya groaned to herself, before a needle slid out of her sleeve and into her hand. "Please forgive me."

And she stuck him in his butt.

Had she stuck him almost anywhere else, it could have had a negative effect, and just in case the Yiga clan came calling, she needed him to be in fighting shape, because Kass had been right. There was no way she alone could take on the whole clan.

Her Sheikah Arts of Shadow were excellent for stealth, and would help her in a fight, but they could not take on an army.

Just before he could yelp, she slammed a hand against his mouth, muffling the sound. He was definitely awake now, he looked around wildly for what was happening.

"Quiet!" Paya whispered into his ear again.

"P-Paya?" Link whispered as she started fumbling with the knots keeping him in place. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you. Dorian and Cado are on their way as well."

"No, you- you shouldn't be here!" he hissed. "They said they're gonna do some sort of ancient ritual or something! You need to get away before they can!"

Zelda stirred from her spot. The noise had been quiet, but it was enough to rouse her from her sleep. She looked blearily at both of them, but upon recognizing Paya, her eyes widened.

Link, fortunately, was able to get the message to stay silent across to her.

"Pay, listen, I need you to get Zelda away from here," Link ordered, or tried to anyway, considering there was nothing he could do to enforce it."

"Don't be stupid, Link, I'm getting both of you away from here."

"No, you don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly," Paya growled as the ropes just would not budge. "Link, we all admire your courage, but if I free you first, that gives us two warriors to battle the Yiga-"

"Paya, just shut up and listen to me!" Link snapped, startling her. "They want me. Zelda was just caught along for the ride. They couldn't care less if she escapes, but if they see that I've gotten away, they'll hunt you down!"

Paya reached up and slapped him.

"No more talking out of you," she retorted. "If you really think I'm just going to leave you here to die, you are dead wrong. You _both_ are escaping with me. I have a plan!"

Link fell silent, either surprised that she had actually just struck him, or trusting her. Most likely both.

Zelda, however, had other ideas.

"Paya, please."

Paya didn't look her way. She had to get these knots undone.

"Paya, I implore you, get Link away from here."

Paya nodded. "That was the plan, Princess."

"I am no princess. Not anymore," Zelda said softly. The kots still wouldn't come loose, so she took the needle she had used to rouse Link and started shaving the fibers of the rope away. "Listen, Link is right. The Yiga clan are preparing a monstrous blood ritual. They said they plan on bringing back the Calamity Ganon, and they need Link to do it!"

That icy dagger that always seemed to stab her at the wrong times seemed like it had hit absolute zero.

"C-Calamity Ganon?" she could feel panic start to well up in her.

"Yes, Calamity Ganon," Zelda nodded. "They need Link's blood for the ritual. Without Link , Calamity Ganon remains gone for good."

Link, despite looking like he _very much_ wanted to protest this, stayed quiet.

"If Link remains, with or without me, Calamity Ganon returns and could very well destroy Hyrule once and for all. But without him, they can do nothing," she continued. "If you must take only one, it has to be Link."

"Zelda, no-"

"I will say this to you, Paya, as my only order as the Princess of Hyrule. If you must take only one person and leave the other to die, you _will_ take Link."

Link could only stare at her in total shock and desperation.

"Zelda, no, I can't-"

"What good is a Royal who cannot protect her own subjects?" Zelda asked them both. "Perhaps this is the way I may atone for my failure a hundred years ago. If it is, I will gladly accept my death if it means the ensured safety of every Hylian, Sheikah, Rito, Zora, Gerudo, and Goron in this land."

Link fell silent again at that, and after a few moments just spent staring at her and finding her resolve adamant, and just seemed to resign after that.

"Almost… got… it…" Paya grunted as she cut away more and more, until finally, the rope broke with a snapping sound. The coils of rope fell to the ground, and Link fell with it. But before Paya could help him up, he was already getting to his feet.

To her immense relief, he was very much in one piece. They hadn't even taken his clothing away to further humiliate him, but as for where his weapons were…

"Give me a second," Link said, taking several deep breaths as he got back to his feet. "Cut Zelda free while you still can, Paya."

Paya nodded and dashed over to Zelda's post, where she repeated the process of shaving away the fibers of the rope. It didn't take long before she too was freed.

And as soon as the coils of rope fell, there came the sound of clapping.

"A full round of applause for the young lady," came a woman's mocking voice from the hideout's entrance. "It takes guts to get past our defenses and try to free our prisoners from right under our noses."

There was a flash of light from nearby, and Paya looked over to see that Link had called forth his Hylian Shield and Master Sword from wherever it was he kept them hidden. Zelda, meanwhile, stood tall and defenseless, looking at the woman directly.

Said woman was wearing the maroon armor of the Yiga Clan, with a shawl wrapped around her neck and trailing behind her like a cape. She seemed to be close to middle-aged, with purple eyes and long equally-purple hair and that was pulled into a ponytail behind her, and an amused, malevolent smile on her face as she mockingly applauded Paya.

"Did you really think it was going to be that simple?" she taunted. "We've had enchantments placed on them for several days now. The Sheikah just wouldn't be able to resist coming and rescuing their two charges, and lo and behold, here you are," she swept her arms wide, presenting the whole situation to her. "Show yourselves, brothers and sisters."

There were flashes of smoke and light, and scores of Yiga clan members appeared, all around the area, ubiquitously dressed in the maroon armor and mask and leering down at them. And from the door that the woman had come through, ten Yiga blademasters stomped out and took up positions around her.

They were surrounded.

"You see, you stupid girl, we were prepared for your arrival this whole time," the woman crossed her arms in front of her again.

"Call her stupid again, and I will end you," Link growled in a deathly quiet voice.

"We have subdued you once already, and we will do so again, 'Hero,'" the woman replied, looking almost disappointed at Link's threat.

"I know you," Paya said, stepping forward, between Zelda and the mysterious woman. "I remember you."

She could feel anger and hate bubbling within her at the sight of the woman.

The woman seemed slightly intrigued, but otherwise didn't react.

"You… you killed my parents," Paya continued, reaching up and slipping the mask off to show her face. "You're Jahnine!"

Jahnine's smile widened.

" _Master_ Jahnine, child," she corrected. "No thanks to your friend," she glared at Link. "I guess fair's fair. I kill your parents, your boyfriend kills my father."

She smirked.

"And now I'm going to kill all of you. The circle of life, everyone."

Jeering laughter rang out around them.

Paya felt sweat trickle down her neck. She had fallen right into their trap. How could she have been so stupid? Why couldn't she have waited for Cado and Dorian?

Still, if she was to fall today, she would fall fighting, as befitting a warrior of shadow.

Jahnine threw her arms in front of her with lightning speed, balls of purple energy collecting in her hands. Before Paya could react, both purple balls fired spikes of energy that shot from her hands and struck Link directly in his shoulders, piercing them and launching him back into his post, where they anchored him in place.

"Now shall the Sheikah Tribe bear witness to our vengeance, brothers and sisters," Jahnine announced as she stepped forward. "For ten thousand years, we have watched and waited silently, and now, today, we shall finally avenge ourselves of the Royal Family's betrayal. Today, the great Ganondorf shall be resurrected!"

The Yiga clan around them let out a great cheer.

"Bring out the urn!" ordered Jahnine, as she removed a wicked-looking knife from her belt.

"No!" Paya shouted, dashing forward and hurling several needles at Jahnine, but Jahnine dismissively batted them away.

"Interrupt me again and I will make you suffer before your death," Jahnine threatened.

One of the Yiga clansmen stepped forward, carrying a normal-looking urn, but Paya felt fear run up her spine at the sight of it. Something wasn't right about that.

"Im-impossible!" Zelda gasped. "I _destroyed_ the Calamity Ganon!"

"His essence lived on," Jahnine smiled smugly. "When the spirit of Demise inside of him took on the form of the Calamity Ganon, his Gerudo form was cremated by the flames of darkness, leaving behind a pile of ashes that were entrusted to us. And to revive the great Ganondorf, all we must do is spill the blood of the Hero over these ashes, and our great King will return!"

With the spell still holding Link in place, Jahnine shot several more purple chains out of her hands that bound Zelda back to her post and coiled around Paya, subduing her before she could do a thing.

"And now," Jahnine held the dagger high, "the Great King returns!"

And she plunged the dagger into Link's heart.

There was a moment where all was still. Paya couldn't feel a thing; everything was numb.

Even as the blood poured from Link's wound and stained his tunic, it just was not registering.

 _No… Not like this…_

The Yiga clansman dashed over and held the urn of Ganondorf's ashes under the knife wound, just waiting to collect the fatal drop.

Even as the tears started to sting the corners of Paya's eyes, she watched as one droplet ran along the blade of the knife, and then dripped.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as it fell.

This couldn't be happening.

And then, it froze.

"Wha…?" Jahnine gasped. The Yiga clansman seemed just as startled as she did.

"Catch it with the urn!" Jahnine barked, and the Yiga swept his urn upward in an attempt to scoop the blood into it, but the blood just phased right through, still hanging in midair.

"What in Demise's name…" Jahnine breathed, an eye twitching.

But even as Paya watched, the blood droplet began to fly backward, as though time were reversing, and the blood that stained Link's tunic vanished in reverse, as though it were going back into him.

Paya could only watch in utter shock as the knife was spat out and the spikes holding Link in place dissipated.

Jahnine was only frozen for a brief moment, but as soon as she had her senses, she raised the knife high above her head and brought it down again.

There was a bright flash of light, and even as Paya watched, she saw Jahnine and the Yiga be thrown back by something, and suddenly, she could move again!

Her needles were already held in one hand, a burst grenade held in the other, and she assumed a combat ready stance, prepared to pounce on the Yiga clan's moment of weakness.

The light around Link's body faded to reveal that Link wasn't dead at all! In fact, he was standing there, blade and shield at the ready, surrounded by an aura of red light.

Behind him stood a transparent figure of a red zora female and a large goron male.

"It was my pleasure," whispered the zora, caressing Link's face, before fading. "Knock 'em dead, little bro!" the goron cheered, before he too faded away.

He appeared completely unharmed. Not even his shoulders were hurt by the spikes that had been in there moments before! He even looked… stronger. Paya couldn't quite put her finger on it.

By now the Yiga clan had recomposed themselves and were preparing to charge as a group, and Paya looked around to identify her first targets.

Some of them were drawing bows, but others were simply readying katana to attack with. The archers would clearly have to come first.

"Paya, put this on and stay close to Zelda," said Link, a strange golden helmet with gems set into it appearing at his feet, which he kicked at her. Paya knelt down to scoop it up and swiftly put it on her head, before dashing over to protect Zelda.

"Attack! For my father, Master Kohga!" screeched Jahnine, swinging the dagger into a reverse grip and channeling her dark magic in her other hand, before she turned to the Yiga with the urn. "Protect the urn! The Great Ganondorf's ashes must not be disposed of!"

The Yiga that held the urn hurried into the hideout before Paya or Zelda could chase after him. But they couldn't focus on him, because the Yiga were charging. Link, however, was kneeling down, as if waiting for something.

What was he doing? She trusted him with her life, but if he didn't act soon…

"Fly high, Link!"

Her thoughts died in her head as a gale of wind suddenly erupted upward from the ground, flanked by a Rito spirit that flew upward alongside it, who winked down at Link as he faded. Link leapt upward, yanking a strange wood apparatus with cloth draped over it out of wherever it was he kept all his things. The cloth caught the wind immediately, lifting him high into the air, where his sword began to glow with an eerie green light.

And now, a Gerudo woman appeared next to him, staring down at the Yiga with a savage sort of dismissiveness.

"Feel my wrath," the Gerudo stated coldly, as Link began to fly toward the ground, sword point down.

As soon as the sword hit the ground, there was a massive crack around them. Lightning lanced down from all directions, hitting everyone in its radius, but the strange golden helmet Paya wore drew the lightning and contained it without harming them.

Many Yiga, including all the Yiga Blademasters, fell to the ground writhing and unmistakably wounded.

But Jahnine had withstood the blast, and many more Yiga were unaffected.

But the numbers were far more manageable now. Paya let the helmet drop from her head as she pulled her mask back on. Zelda beside her, began to channel her light magic. And Link reentered his combat stance.

"Come and get us!" he challenged "I'll waste you all like I wasted your father!"

Jahnine's eyes bulged in fury and she charged forward, which the other Yiga did as well.

Paya was the first to strike, with a quick toss of her Burst Grenade at a group of Yiga, which exploded in a flash of light and sent them crumpling to the floor. Zelda was almost as quick to hit a few more with a burst of magic.

But even before any of the Yiga could come within three feet of them, there was a massive thud that shook the ground and startled them all.

And then another. And another.

The thudding grew more and more rhythmic, and then finally, from the great mesa above them, there came a large construct climbing inside from the hole, glowing with bright blue light, all concentrated at a central eye.

It was a Guardian! A friendly one! And riding in a strange sort of harness around it were Cado, Dorian, and Robbie.

"Hi-ho Cherrie away!" Robbie shouted in exhilaration! "Your cavalry has arrived!"

Jahnine's eyes bulged even more at the sight of it. Around her, the Yiga were starting to falter.

But then the energy started to collect. Link and Zelda knew immediately what this signaled, and dashed back toward the Gerudo highlands, with Link grabbing Paya by the hand and yanking her with them.

And in a loud humming sound, the Guardian fired a massive blast of energy, powerful enough to knock away almost every single remaining Yiga.

Paya felt a thankful smile cross her face. Hylia had heard her prayers! They were saved!

As the Guardian climbed its way down and the dust cleared, there was only one figure left standing.

A figure Paya no longer felt any fear toward.

"Letting go of Link's hand, she stepped forward to confront her foe, but almost immediately, Link dashed forward and caught it again.

"Paya, don't!" he whispered to her. "The fight is won. She cannot harm us anymore."

"No," she said, though she didn't pull away. "I need this. For me."

Link was about to say something, but Paya turned around and placed a finger on his lips, stopping him.

"Listen to me," she commanded, as she pulled off the mask. "All my life, I have lived in fear of the Yiga. They have stalked us from the very beginning. She killed my mother and father, and they terrorized the village the day they stole the heirloom."

No longer the timid gaze she had once given Link, now her gaze was one of fire and determination.

"I need this," she repeated firmly. "She is mine, and mine alone."

Link said nothing, but Paya could see the acceptance in his eyes. After a moment, he simply nodded.

"Go get 'em, Pay."

Paya nodded back, and turned to face Jahnine, who stood across the pit from her as Cherrie came clambering down and stopped not far away.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Cado observed. "The Gerudo will be along shortly to clean up the mess."

"Leave them alive," Paya said. It was not a suggestion, but an order. "They will stand trial for all of their years of terror."

"The Yiga clan will never surrender to you!" spat Jahnine, shifting into a combat stance. "I will never allow myself to be taken by you scum!"

"Then I will kill you myself," retorted Paya, shifting into one of her own. "Cado, Dorian, Robbie, go find the Yiga hiding inside. He is carrying an urn that we need with all of its contents. Do not let him hide it."

"As you say," said Dorian, and he and Cado dashed inside to chase after the urn defender.

Which left Jahnine, Paya, Link , Robbie, and Zelda all outside.

Paya and Jahnine simply stared at each other across the pit. prepared to attack.

"My name is Paya of the Sheikah Tribe," Paya recited, breaking the silence and staring straight at her quarry. "You killed my mother and father and your clan terrorized our tribe for ten-thousand years. In the name of Impa the Great, matriarch of the Sheikah Tribe, I will bring you to justice."

"Come and try," challenged Jahnine.

And she was off, dashing around the pit, already preparing her dagger to strike. As she drew closer to Paya, Paya loosed her chain, swinging it around her head and bringing it down toward where Jahnine would be.

Jahnine leapt away from the attack at the last second, leaving the chain to strike the rocky ground, and dashed around the side for a flank.

Paya had anticipated this, and slashed sideways with the chain to keep the Yiga Master at a distance. If she got too close, that dagger could rip her to shreds, and she didn't have a protective spell like Link did.

Jahnine's hand brimmed with purple magic, and Paya leapt away just in time as those spikes that had pinned Link to the post shot out of it. If Jahnine was going to use projectiles, Paya was prepared to counter, shooting a barrage of needles right back.

Fortunately, it seemed as though Jahnine had been affected by Cherrie's appearance, or by Link's lightning attack, because what should have been an easy dodge was instead a hit, as one of Paya's needles pierced her calf, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"You little bitch," Jahning spat murderously, already preparing another blast from the ground.

Paya dodged it just as easily as she had the last one, and Jahnine did a kick-spin to get back to her feet, though she had a noticeable limp from her hurt leg.

And she had gotten sloppy. With a cry, she charged, preparing to throw the dagger at Paya, but Paya saw it coming.

With a quick flick of her chain, she had slashed it in such a way as to wrap itself around Jahnine's arm, outstretched as she prepared to throw the dagger, and the weighted tip smashed against it.

Jahnine's battle cry had turned into a pained yelp, and the dagger went flying sideways, before falling into the pit.

Victory was her's.

Paya yanked Jahnine forward, before leaping up and placing a spinning kick right into her midsection. Jahnine's breath was knocked out of her as momentum carried her backwards, right over the edge of the pit.

But before she could fall, the fear already starting to take shape on her face, Paya reached out a hand and caught her shawl, holding her in a precarious position.

All Paya had to do was let go, and Jahnine would be send to her death in the pit.

And she had finally won.

The Yiga clan were beaten, and their master was subdued.

Jahnine stood there, her life at the mercy of the girl she had attempted to kill moments before, and she met Paya's eye.

"All my life, I have lived in fear of you and your clan," Paya told her. "All this time, I have had to see family and friends be terrorized by your clan, and my family and friends fight back. The cycle of death ends here."

Using her free hand, she tossed her chain away, divested herself of her needles and grenades, and completely disarmed herself.

"This fight is over, Master Jahnine," she announced with finality, though her eyes softened. "You can either die here, or you can live, and perhaps our sister clans may overcome their bloody past and reunite in peace."

Jahnine simply hung there, staring at Paya with disbelief.

"Girl…" she breathed, "even after everything we've done to you, even after I tried to kill the Hero, you would offer us… offer _me_ mercy?"

"'A cycle of bloodshed is self-sustaining,'" Paya recited from memory, thinking of Grandmother. "Our old elder, my Grandmother Impa, once shared that with me. "I think it is time the bloodshed ended."

Jahnine just stared at her, still with that look of fear as she processed Paya's words.

But then she scowled.

"My ancestors would spit upon me if I accepted mercy from you." She reached her hand up to her shawl. "You have bested me, Paya of the Sheikah. But I will not accept your mercy. I am a Yiga, and I will die here today, rather than accept the mercy of the lapdogs of the Royal Family that betrayed us."

Paya's eyes widened, and she yanked the shawl back, in a desperate attempt to pull Jahnine back up, but Jahnine pulled it free from her neck.

"Farewell, Paya," Jahnine said, holding onto the end of the shawl. "May you, your tribe, and the Royal Family who betrayed us receive the fate you all deserve."

And she let go.

Paya could do nothing but watch as her enemy fell, plummeting downward into the dark pit, before the darkness swallowed her and hid her from sight.

But she felt no sadness or joy. Only a strange sense of satisfaction.

The Sheikah were free of the tyranny of fear of the Yiga clan.

* * *

Paya sighed as the Gerudo masseuse worked her magic on her back. It was with no small amount of amusement that she recalled those thoughts three years ago about how she needed to take a break to Gerudo Town.

Well, here she was, three days after the ordeal in Karusa Valley, and she finally had her break.

And what was more, Link was there to enjoy it with her.

"Told you you'd like it," he grinned from his own bed, where a young Hylian man was performing his own massage on his back. "So great that Lady Riju opened the town up to everyone," he added with a satisfied groan.

"Not all of us agree with the decision," Paya's masseuse reminded Link. "You may be a hero for calming Vah Naboris, and so you are an exception, but our city is sacred and for _vai_ alone."

"If Riju hadn't opened the city up, you would never have met me," the Hylian man reminded her with a smirk.

The Gerudo regarded the man for a moment, before dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Exactly my point," the Gerudo replied.

"Hope you have some white chu jelly for that burn, man," Link said back to his masseuse as the man flushed.

"All done," the Gerudo said, reaching down and retying the back of Paya's armor, before helping her to her feet.

"Finished," the Hylian said, offering Link a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Link smiled. "How much do I owe you guys?"

"For two, eighty rupees," the Gerudo held out a hand. Link quickly pulled a purple, a red, and a yellow from his wallet and handed them over. "Have a good evening."

"And you too," said Link nodding back, before he and Paya stepped out of the Gerudo Massage Parlor, both of them reaching over and taking each other's hand.

"I needed this," Paya sighed contentedly, as she stepped over and hugged Link's arm.

"I think we both did," Link replied, smiling as they walked toward the town entrance. "I've been traveling for so long, I've never gotten a proper break."

"I'd never been further from home than the Dueling Peaks before five days ago," Paya smiled. "Hyrule is beautiful. I can see why you travel all the time."

Link nodded. "You get used to it, and then it gets old and you just want to settle down."

"Could we switch? I can travel, and you can live in the sacred house in Kakariko. That way you could read my diary all you wanted."

Link chortled at that.

"You know, I don't think I'd mind that," he admitted. "Or maybe we can compromise. I stay at home half the year, the other half I take you on all my trips."

"I think I'd quite like that," Paya replied as they walked out of the main gate and out into the desert, just to sit and watch the sunset.

Link chose that moment to slip his arm free. Where before, Paya would have had a moment where she had wondered if she had said something wrong, no she simply waited for him to do whatever it was he was up to.

What she did not expect was for Link to gently turn her and kiss her.

At that exact moment, she achieved zen. All was right with the world, and she melted into the kiss.

"I think you'd quite like a few more of those too," Link whispered in their ear as they parted.

Paya could only laugh at that.

"I think I would," she said, kissing him again rather briefly, before taking his hand again, "Well, here's hoping there's many more."

* * *

It was raining again. Paya wondered as she often did if he could bring the rain with Urbosa's Fury, as he called it.

If he could, maybe he was doing this on purpose.

The last twelve years had certainly made it seem like it. It always seemed to rain whenever she least wanted it to.

"Moooom!" came the call of a young girl who dashed downstairs from her room. It had taken Bolson a whole week to construct that particular add-on to their home in Hateno. "Dad's playing with the sword again!"

"Link, put the sword away," Paya didn't even need to look up from her chair by the fire, the portrait of Grandmother Plikango had painted at the funeral hanging above the hearth. "You know the rule."

"But Paaaay," whined her childish husband from upstairs, "I was just practicing my Flurry Rush."

"You know the rules, dear," she looked up at Link from her seat, pausing in her reading for a moment, "no swordplay in the house when others are here."

"Party pooper," pouted Link, the Master Sword vanishing in a flash of light as he crossed his arms. "Paya, your daughter's a tattle-tail."

"I am not!" the six-year-old white-haired girl stamped her foot and crossed her arms. "Mom, Dad's being mean to me."

"Link, Impa, play nice. If not, I'm taking Link's dinner-making privileges away for a whole week," Paya replied, hiding a smile behind her book.

As expected, Link and Impa apologized to each other rather hastily before they went down to the kitchen to make some sort of mastercraft of cuisine that Link seemed to make whenever he so much as tossed random things into anything vaguely pan-shaped..

 _Ah, family bonding,_ she thought happily to herself, and she watched them dash around the kitchen and pantry, pulling out every little thing.

Outside, the low sounds of thunder echoed around Hateno Village as the rain came down and watered the land.

No statues to clean, no cuccos to chase, no lizards and beetles to toss out… and a husband and a daughter to love.

Paya just loved rainy days.

* * *

 _A five-year hiatus ends._

 _Well, if you liked it or you have some sort of constructive criticism, leave me a review!_

 _Rytex out. Have a good day!_


End file.
